ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman 80 (character)
|Urutoraman Eiti}} is the ninth Ultra Brother and also the last Ultraman from the Showa era. He came to Earth as an Ultra Crusader of the Space Garrison. His human form was named Takeshi Yamato, who was a teacher at the Sakura-ga-Oka Middle School. He was the Ultra that created the theory that the monsters originated by a negative energy he called , which is caused by the wickedness, hatred and sorrow of humans. He is known to be a teacher at Nebula M78. His signature move is the Buckle Beam, which is released from the diamond-shape mark on his stomach. Near the end of the series he was assisted by Princess Yullian, his childhood friend. After his last battle, he returned to the Land of Light with Yullian and was the last Ultra to visit Earth until Ultraman Mebius's time on Earth. History Ultraman 80 Ultraman 80 comes to Earth as one of the newest members of the Ultra Space Garrison (it is revealed in Ultraman Mebius, 2006 that he is the ninth Ultra Brother), in the form of science teacher Takeshi Yamato. After a five-year hiatus since the departure of Ultraman Leo (1974), monsters started reappearing again. Yamato's theory is that monsters are born of human wickedness, hatred, or sorrow. He decides to become a teacher at Sakura-ga-Oka Middle School, and serves as a science teacher, as well as the home room teacher responsible for 1st Year, E Division. He is absolutely dedicated to his students, for he is there to teach them not just about science, but also about life. Unfortunately, he has a penchant for being late, so he does things like promising his students to walk to class on his hands if he is late next time, or even promising to resign as a teacher. He even starts up a band with his students and jams on an electric guitar. His over-enthusiasm quickly wins the loyalty of his students, but often makes him an easy target for the prim Deputy Schoolmaster Kumi Nozawa. Yamato loves rice omelettes and orange juice. He also loves Kyohko Aihara, the gym teacher, but loses all confidence in himself and sense of composure in her presence. Yamato dons an orange and silver suit to moonlight at UGM (Utility Government Members) after school and on Sundays. He gets the job from Captain Ohyama because they are both present at a park in the first episode, looking for signs of new monster activity. Ohyama is happy to meet someone who believes in the re-emergence of monsters. and Minazma]] However even his own team members had their doubts, since none of them have any combat experience like their veteran captain. At school, only Principal Kennosuke Hayashi knows of Yamato's extracurricular activities. 80 has one of the more difficult human situations of any Ultraman. Ultraman 80 cannot be revealed to be known by humans, since his revelation will lead 80 to leave Earth. Yet, Yamato must still balance UGM and school, all the while hiding his true identity, while nursing a crush on Aihara. It is no wonder that he is often running to get to class on time. One has to wonder when he has time to grade papers. Though determined to teach his students about responsibility and integrity, he has to lie and break promises constantly to maintain this secret multiple personality. Ultraman 80 and Yullian returned home after the event of the final episode against monster Margodon. In the final episode, UGM destroy Margodon all by themselves. It is revealed that Captain Ohyama knows the real identities of Yamato and Hoshi, and a small celebration is held to appreciate Ultraman 80's and Yullian's assistance while on Earth. Ultraman Graffiti Ultraman 80 appears in the second episode of Ultraman Graffiti as a teacher at a school. In that episode, he gets hit by something that falls on him. Ultraman Mebius Ultraman 80 reappears in the series Ultraman Mebius. 25 years later, Ultraman 80 comes to Earth persecuting Robelgar II. After a short battle, Ultraman 80 was taking too much damage from the monster. However, in a few moments Ultraman Mebius came and saved Ultraman 80, Ultraman 80 used his Ultra Lance Ray, stabbing the monster, and then 80 and Mebius each used their beams and destroyed the monster. His former students, which one works in the same school as a teacher, know that Yamato is in fact Ultraman 80. The students wanted to see him again. They decided to have one final reunion party at the school as the school is to be torn down, soon in the hopes that their mentor would come. Ultraman 80 tells Mebius that he will not attend as he feels that by joining the UGM to fight monsters he failed in his primary mission of teaching his students. As the reunion party starts on the roof of the school, Minus Energy emerges from the school to resurrect the monster Hoh, a monster Ultraman 80 fought before. Ultraman Mebius battles the monster who seemed to be sad somehow and this sadness was being reflected in the school building itself. Ultraman 80 then landed and told Mebius that since it was the negative energy that spawned the monster that he would defeat it. The monster willingly stood and seemed to smile as it dispersed after being hit with energy from 80's Buckle Beam. 80 then sees his student's delight at his appearance and hears them as they shout out how their lives have turned out thanks to him. Ultraman 80 then flies away and reverts to Takeshi Yamato and is joyfully greeted by his students at the final school reunion, as he realized that he hadn't failed them after all. Ultraman 80 later appears in the final episode of Ultraman Mebius, where he along with the other brothers were destroying a rock made by Alien Empera that was coating the sun. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie In the beginning, after Ultraman Mebius defeated the monster Bemular and arrived to the Land of Light, it is revealed that a growth of Minus Energy is driving the monsters in space mad and that Ace, Jack and 80 were sent to investigate (the reason why the minus energy was growing was because Ultraman Belial was going to be free soon, and would cause universal chaos). Moments later, After Ultraman Belial defeated all the Ultramen, Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Zoffy, he went inside the tower containing the Plasma Spark. When he entered inside, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80 warned Belial that to obtain the Plasma Spark he has to pass through them. Belial started attacking the Ultras, after sending far to Ace and Jack, 80 started to attack him with a few energy beams. Belial started to fight against Ace again, after retreating a little, 80 came flying to attack him, but Belial hit him hard with his Giga-Battlenizer and 80 fell to the ground looking at Belial for a second. Ultraman Jack told 80 and Ace to use the Combo Beam against Belial, the three fired their beams and it combined into one, forming a strong Beam, going straight at Belial, however, Belial used his Giga Battlenizer to hold the attack, and he fired it back at them, exploding on them, and leaving them so hurt they couldn't move. They were beaten by Belial, and when Belial took away the Plasma Spark, the Land of Light froze, and Ultraman 80 was frozen as well. After Ultraman Zero recovered the Plasma Spark, the Land of Light was recovered, every Ultra was unfrozen and were brought back to life, with 80, Ace and Jack included, and all Ultras went to listen to Ultraman King's speech in the end. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial After Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven fought the Darklops Zero, one of them left a robotic piece. In a reunion of the Space Garrison, Ultraman 80 was able to feel the Minus Energy coming from the robotic piece, showing from where it came from, the Ultras come to a conclusion that the Darklops came from an alternate universe and therefore are unable to come together to stop them, but Ultraman Zero was decided to go, so he can find his destiny. When Ultraman Zero left, all Ultras gave their light to him. A time later, the Land of Light was attacked by Belial's army, every Ultra brother went to fight the army of Belial, and they all succeeded in destroying the army thanks to Zero's efforts at destroying all of Belial's headquarters, and Belial himself. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga TV series, Ultraman 80 participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras that came from other universe and their allies against Evil side. While in their midst battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like others he also turned into Spark Dolls. The location of 80's doll is unknown but he likely returned to space following Dark Lugiel's defeat. Profile Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 44,000 t *Age: 8000 years *Flight speed Mach 9 *Running speed: 1700 mph (Mach 1.5) *Underwater speed: 630 knots *Jump distance: 700 m Techniques Ultraman 80 is a martial arts expert, besides his great fighting skills, here are his Ultra powers: Ray *'Saxium Ray': 80's "L' style beam attack. he tows his arms in the air, one pointing upward, and another to the right, then they come together in the "L" pose. Very powerful, and being able to destroy monsters with one blow. **'Saxium Ray Type B': A second version of the Saxium Ray that fires streams of red energy and is fired from the front of the forearm, rather then the side. **'Saxium Ray Type C':Another version of the Saxium Ray where it is used to track invisible opponents. *'Buckle Beam': 80 can emit diamond-shaped blasts from the diamond shape on his stomach. Can destroy monsters in one shot. *'Ultra Arrow Shot': 80 can fire a large laser arrow from his hands after rotating his arms in a circular position and charging his body with yellow energy. Can destroy monsters in one shot. **'Ultra Arrow Shot Type B': 80 releases a singular large red arrow from both hands. **'Ultra Double Arrow': A similar technique that launches two smaller red laser arrows. *'Shooting Beam': 80 can fire small orange energy cannons from his hand. *'Ultra Ray Lance': A beam javelin 80 can use to smack and stab monsters every which way. *'Eye Shot': 80 is able to fire beams from his eyes. **'Ultra Eye Spot': A similar ability to the Eye Shot, but yellow and more destructive or reverts creatures back to their previous form. *'Medical Power': Unlike most Ultra-heroes, 80 has powerful healing abilities. *'Ultra Slash':A bussaw-energy like slash attack similar to the original Ultraman. *'Ultra Spiral Ray': 80 can fire a spiral ray from his hands that can knock down flying saucer. *'Timer Shot': 80 can charge his color timer with power and from a blue ring of light from his color timer.Used against Delusion UltraSeven and Alien Baltan. *'Timer Spiral': 80 can charges his color timer and fire a spiral ray from his color timer.Used against Gosdon in episode 38. *'Ultra Aura': Have a strong power to cover himself with a yellow aura, shooting the arrow Ray Lance.Used against Gosdon to defeat him in episode 38. *'Ultra Wave': 80 can fire multiple blue waves from his right hand that reveals invisible enemies. *'Ultra Straight Flash': A stream of concentrated blue energy. *'Spark Ray': When flying, 80 can shoot out small amounts of the electrical energy from his body. *'Yellow Z Ray': A yellow stream of concentrated energy. *'Ultra Shooting Eye': An ability where 80 is able to track invisible opponents. *'Hula-Hoop Ray': 80 sends a blue ring at the enemy. It them multiplies, surrounds the beast and makes said beast disappear. *'Hand-Up Ray': 80 places the palms of his hands upwards which sends a series of red arrow-like projectiles at the enemy. *'Ring-Ring Ray': 80 fires yellow rings from his fingertips that can easily destroy kaiju. *'Reduction Ray': 80 fires a beam similar to the Timer Shot that reduces enemies to a tiny size. Physical *'Ultra Arm': 80 can charge his arms with energy for a much more powerful punch. *'Ultra Kick':80 can perform the regular Ultra Kick. *'Ultra Foot': A similar attack to the Ultra Arm, only with 90's feet. *'Ultra Fist': A series of explosive punches, kicks and throws. *'Ultra Knuckle': A powerful punch performed when flying. *'Moonsault Kick': 80 can charge his foot with energy for a much more powerful kick. *'Mighty Body': 80's secondary means of defense. He stiffens his body so much that even destructive missiles bounce off of him. *'Body Spark': If restrained by an enemy, 80 can release a pulse of electrical energy that pushes the enemy back or stuns them. **'Double Spark': A doubly-large version of the Body Spark. *'Body Attack': 80 launches himself at the enemy to grapple them. *'Ultra V Barrier': 80 crosses his arms to a "V" shape the protect against projectiles. *'Ultra 400 Inch Kick': A powerful kick attack relating to 80's foot size. *'Machine Gun Kick': A series of spinning kick attacks used to spin and dizzy enemies. *'Ultra Lifting': 80 picks up the enemy with is brute strength and carries it to space. This move is completed with a Saxium Ray. **'Ultra Lift Up': A similar technique that is more of a spinning toss. *'Rolling Wash': 80 performs a singular spin that removes all materials that previously covered him. *'Dynamite Ball': 80 curls himself into a ball that can easily travel through the air. *'Ultra High Frequency': 80 spins a such a fast speed, it can create high frequency noises so loud that they can hurt opponents. *'Ultra Air Turning': 80 flies around in sharp circles to confuse the enemy. Others *'Ultra Rebound Mirror':' '''80 can create a force field to protect himself from incoming attacks. **'Halation Mirror': A smaller version of the Ultra Rebound Mirror, but it can become a actual mirror to rebound attacks. *'Kite String': 80 can summon strong red, blue, and yellow strings from his right arm. Used to ensnare Ghostdon. *'Ultra Wind': 80 can create a strong gust of wind from his left hand. *'Ultra Teleporting': 80 surrounds himself in rings to teleport himself. **'Different Dimension Teleport Beam': 80 can transport himself and the enemy to a different dimension, so as not to cause destruction in their current location. *'Ultra Thunder': 80 becomes a literal lightning rod to attract lighting to him, empowering his attacks. *'Ultra Sign': Like his fellow Ultras, 80 can project a distress signal if things get out of hand. *'Defense Telekinesis': 80 can mentally protect himself from attack by holding out this hands. *'Motion Stop Ability': 80 can freeze a certain object/organism at any point. *'Freezing Laser': 80 can fire a freezing mist from his hands. Combo *'Power Circle Combo': Together with Yullian, 80 can create a large energy circle from their joined hands; this circle, sort of a large Ultra-Slash, can vanquish even the most invincible of monsters. *'Combo Ray':80 can combine has Saxium Ray with other Ultras to form a powerful beam. *'Ultra Cannon Ray': With the combined power of 80 and an ancient statue, the two can create a starry, yet destructive field of light that turns enemies into blooms of flowers. Ultraman 80 Saxium Ray.gif|Saxium Ray Buckle-Beam.jpg|Buckle Beam Tumblr_n9yz7g5kmh1s3rlr2o1_400.gif|Ultra Double Arrow Shooting Beam.jpg|Shooting Beam Tumblr_nrf17dzQJl1s48ed7o6_250.gif|Ultra Ray Lance EYE-SHOT.jpg|Eye Shot MEDICAL-POWER.jpg|Medical Power ULTRA-REDUCTION.jpg|Ultra Reduction POWER-CIRCLE-COMBO.jpg|Power Circle Combo Moonsault.gif|Moonsault Kick Tumblr_nkbrfjvl2X1s3rlr2o1_400.gif|Ultra Rebound Mirror Ultra Spiral Beam.jpg|Ultra Spiral Beam Timer-Shot.jpg|Timer Shot Combo Beam 23.jpg|Combo Beam Time-Spiral.jpg|Timer Spiral Ultra-Aura.jpg|Ultra Aura Tumblr_nrf17dzQJl1s48ed7o4_250.gif|Ultra Straight Flash Kite_Strings_80.png|Kite String Tumblr_nowvqw0rHq1s39ht8o2_400.gif|Ultra Slash Stadium Tay type b.png|Saxium Ray Type B image ultra arrow type b.png|Ultra Arrow Type B Ultra foot.png|Ultra Foot Ultra arm.png|Ultra Arm Ultra fist image.png|Ultra Fist image ultra v barrier.png|Ultra V Barrier Ultra life ting image.png|Ultra Lifting Ultra eye spotimage.png|Ultra eye spot image dynamite ball.png|Dynamite Ball image body spark.png|Body Spark Yellow z ray.png|Yellow Z Ray image diff dimension teleport beam.png|Different Dimension Teleporting Beam image spark raty.png|Spark Ray Dressing ray.png|Freezing Laser image ultra arrow shot.png|Ultra Arrow Shot Hand up ray.png|Hand Up Ray Saxium Ray TC.png|Ultra Wave image 80 kick.png|Ultra Kick Ultra Lift Up.png|Ultra LiftUp Hula hoop ray.png|Hula Hoop Ray Ultra cannon ray.png|Ultra Cannon Ray Double spark.png|Double Spark Rolling wash.png|Rolling Wash Ring ring beam.png|Ring Ring Beam Ultra eye epot.png|Ultra Eye Spot Motion stopimage.png|Motion Stop Ability image defense telekinesis.png|Defense Telekinesis Haladayion.png|Haladation Mirror image tele 2.png|Teleportation Ultra thunder.png|Ultra Thunder image ultra knuckle.png|Ultra Knuckle image UHF.png|Ultra High Frequency Videogame Appearances Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Ultraman 80 appears in the videogame "Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3" as a new character. He has two episodes in Ultra Mode. Abilities *Saxium Ray *Buckle Beam *Moonsault Kick *Arrow Shot (R1) *Ball flips (X+O) *80's Guard (When attacked by enemy's finisher) *Saxium Counter Ray (When attacked by enemy's finisher) Ultraman 80 is unlocked by completing all Ultra Modes with an A rank or above,completing arcade mode with all Ultraman(Including Legend)and finally completing the 10 Invasion Story with all Ultraman.(Including Legend)Yullian is 80's support character, however she is not playable. Transformation 'Bright Stick': A rod that Takeshi carries around with him. Like Ultraman's Beta Capsule. Takeshi thrusts his fists left, then right, before holding the rod up in the air and shouts "Eighty!" as the rose button activates and then emits light that transforms Takeshi into Ultraman 80. Takeshi transforms to 80 first time.png|Takeshi transforms Bright Stick activities.png|Bright Stick activitied 80 rise 1.gif 80Rise1.gif|80's first rise 80Rise2.gif|80's second rise Trivia *Until Mebius in the Heisei Era, Ultraman 80 was the last and youngest of the Ultra Brothers. *Ultraman 80 is the first main ultra to have a Female partner *80 is the first Ultra to have a crest that was not colored silver. *80 is the only Ultra Brother not shown to posses a cape (Leo has the Ultra Mant and the others were the red Brother Cloaks). This may be due to the fact that he is so young compared to the others (He's only two thousand years older than Mebius, which in Ultra years means they are in the same or near same generation). **Also, oddly enough, 80 is rarely seen with the brothers, and it became a joke in the 1999 OVA that the Ultra Brothers thought he was a stuck up since he was a teacher. *80 is the first Ultra with more than one transformation scene. *80's Color Timer's sound is a high pitched version of Taro's *Ultraman 80 is the only Ultra not to transform on screen during Ultraman Mebius' series. *80 makes a cameo along with Gora in Google's "Chromebook: For Students" commercial boasting virus protection. *Ultraman 80 along with Ultraman Taro are the only Ultra Brothers' human forms not apperance in Ultraman Saga (Zoffy don't count). *Takeshi Tsuruno - Shin Asuka's actor and Ultraman Dyna's voice actor states that Ultraman 80 is his favorite Ultra Warrior. He said that had watched the series in his childhood and was once mistaken that said 80 would appear in ''Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers before Hiroshi Nagano, Daigo Madoka's actor and Ultraman Tiga's voice actor at that time, corrected him. See also *Takeshi Yamato - Ultraman 80's human self. *Yullian - Ultraman 80's possible girlfriend. *Ultraman 80 (series) ja:ウルトラマン80 (キャラクター) Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies Category:Ultras from land of light Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Showa Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultraman 80 Characters Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle